Coffee Break
by Marymel
Summary: What might have happened between Brass and Sofia after the season 11 episodes Father Of The Bride and In A Dark House. I didn't write this as a romantic story, but if you interpret it that way, I don't mind.


**Coffee Break**

**What happened between Brass and Sofia after Father Of The Bride and In A Dark House?**

**I do not own CSI**

Jim Brass sat at the counter of Frank's Diner nursing a cup of coffee. He'd gone over and over the Nate Haskell killing-justifiable homicide to him-and wondered how things would get back to normal. His friend and co-worker, Ray Langston, would most certainly face the wrath of Internal Affairs. No matter how justifiable Ray's killing of Haskell was, the fact remained that a line had been crossed.

"Don't have to ask what you're thinking about," a familiar voice said. Jim chuckled sadly to himself and turned to meet the concerned gaze of now-Deputy Sheriff Sofia Curtis.

Jim gestured to the empty seat next to him. "Join me?"

A small smile crossed Sofia's lips as she sat down and asked the waitress for a cup of coffee. The young waitress promptly served Sofia her cup. Jim and Sofia fell into a somewhat comfortable silence as Sofia took a small sip of hot coffee.

"I wish I could say I didn't see this coming," Jim began.

Sofia knew her friend and colleague felt horrible about what happened. "Don't blame yourself, Jim."

"No, I don't blame myself. I just...I just can't help but feel that if I were in Ray's shoes, I would've done the same thing. I know...hell, the entire police department knows that Nate Haskell had it coming..."

"That may be true," Sofia interrupted. "But we both know Ray..."

"Ray did what he had to do!"

Sofia simply sighed and took another sip of her coffee. Jim sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," Sofia said, laying her hand on his arm.

"You might have liked Ray," Jim said as Sofia took another sip of coffee. "He kept to himself at first, but he did become a good CSI."

A sad smile crossed Sofia's lips. "That's what Catherine said."

Setting his now lukewarm coffee on the counter, Jim sighed. "I know Ray brought a part of this on himself. He let Haskell get under his skin, just like Haskell wanted. But you can't tell me the world isn't a better place without that monster."

Sofia shook her head. "I know," she said softly.

"I.A. put him through the ringer," Jim added. "I mean, Ray admitted that he killed Haskell and he's going to be fired."

Sofia nodded slowly. "That's what I heard. Ecklie said the whole team has suffered because of this."

"Ya think," Jim said sarcastically. Sofia chuckled sadly. "No, Catherine's getting demoted."

"I know. It's too bad, she's been a good leader for the team." Jim sighed as Sofia continued. "Jim, I know you're not going to want to hear this, but Ray did bring the team down. He should have known he could trust the team with this, with anything."

Jim nodded, knowing Sofia was right. Ray had made the decision to go after Haskell and play the killer's sick game of cat-and-mouse. In the process, the team had been fractured and Jim wondered if the team he knew and respected would ever be fixed.

Sofia took another sip of her coffee. "So, what's going to happen?"

Jim sighed. "Ray's fired. He's taking his wife back to Baltimore."

Sofia shook her head. "I can't even think about what she's going through." Jim nodded with a frown. "What about the team?"

"Well, like I said, Catherine's being demoted. So is Nick, he was the assistant supervisor. Sara and Greg are are staying with the team."

Sofia paused. "And you?"

A sad smile crossed Jim's face as he turned to meet Sofia's eyes. "I'm staying. This isn't just my job or just a team. This is the closest thing to family that I have."

Sofia smiled, knowing how close he was with everyone on the team. They had, to say the least, been through a lot together.

"I'm glad," she said. "You are, in a way, the anchor of that team."

Jim just nodded. "Thank you."

At that moment, the waitress walked by to give Sofia her check. Before Sofia could take it, Jim snatched it from her hand. "I got this," he said, nodding to the waitress. She smiled and walked away.

"No, Jim, you don't have to..." Sofia started to protest.

"I want to."

"All right. Thanks," Sofia said with a smile.

"Anytime," Jim said.

As he walked over to the counter to pay the check, he thought about what he'd just told Sofia and realized it was true. This team wasn't just a group of colleagues...they were his family. He cared for all of them and would be there for them in a heartbeat. They were his "fan club" when he had been shot a few years ago. His own daughter had abandoned him, but this team stood by him. And he would stand by them.

The End.


End file.
